


[podfic+art] come get you some of that bounce baby

by Wereflamingo



Series: Fluffy Victuuri Podfics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Domestic, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Social Media, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: “What are you doing?” Yuuri asks, side-eyeing him as he bends his arms behind his back, legs stretched into a perfect split.“Delivering justice onto this cruel and unusual world.”“Whoever trashed me on social media is not worth it, Vitya.”(Or: in which they're happily married, coaching Russia's and Japan's next great skaters, and Victor Nikiforov remains the clingiest, thirstiest man on the face of this planet.)Podfic+fanart forcome get you some of that bounce babybycrossroadswrite.





	[podfic+art] come get you some of that bounce baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come get you some of that bounce baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082375) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 



> Hi! Please enjoy this podfic of one of my favorite fics! It's fluffy and funny and awesome. Also see enclosed my interpretation of Yuuri's complicated yoga position for maximum Victor thirst, AKA my most ambitious fanart to date. 
> 
> Some notes:  
> 1) All references to Yuri Plisetsky as Yuri were changed to Yura to avoid ambiguity (with author's permission).  
> 2) Here's the link to the pictures that resonate with Victor's soul for his [STARTER PACK TO DEALING W/ UR BEAUTIFUL HUSBAND DOING MORNING YOGA](https://68.media.tumblr.com/61d6552b047d0d97847b117a00a478b5/tumblr_ojfax6uo411rqtt6ko2_r1_540.jpg)  
> 3) There's a link to a video mentioned in the original text that links to a real video. In the podfic I described what it actually is so you can find it, but here's [the link itself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdiGBI6yngw).  
> 4) I'm old and can't meme, so please excuse me if I got the intonation wrong on any of them. I'll try to do my research in future.

[MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12Eu7IfMqnvIOYT1kL-PlsbbpIOdj7nb6/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 30 MB | **Duration:** 00:31:19

**Author's Note:**

> More podfics to come! I have one more to edit from the same recording day, which I hope will go faster and better with all the editing tricks I learned working on this one, and after that I'll be recording new stuff with a fancy new mic!


End file.
